bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phantombeast
Howdy There ya go, Grizz. Job done lol. Kenji Hiroshi 17:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Later today I will start the Chaos Order and inshort its a organzation of 12 member of powerful rengades of Shinigami, Vizards, Arrancars, and other Spiritual races that makes up a 12 member group. It won't start till after the Sei rp but I am geting started on it and one of my characters is the founder and leader. Do you want to take part in this story arc and its not just one rp but several. I ask you this cause you are a member of the Gf and you make good characters and you are good with rps and I like your work.Td5 20:14, December 21, 2010 (UTC) That is good now the rules since I am the creator of this orgazantion my strongest character to date Haru Nakamaru is the leader and founder of the Chaos Order so he is the strongest member. Now you can add characters of equal strength, though I would prefer if you made a new character and another rule is no demons of any kind can join. The reason their base is when they take over the Kyuuten no Souzou '(''Heavens of Creation), ''the world where the '''Kosumosukihakus '(Cosmos Souls) live as such demons or sinners of hell cannot enter it by no means as even if they could realm's pure spiritual energy would erase them from existence. While I will start the article later the story arc won't start until new years due to me having so many thing to create and edit. I look forward to whatever character you add or create.Td5 20:27, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Like I said it would be a while. Now don't yell at me if I already asked this would you like to rp with Haru to see why he is the leader.Td5 21:06, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, you start it please and I wasnt try to auto-hit in our last rp what I was doing by mistake was auto-controling the actions of your character slightly cause a few of the other rps people I rp with don't mind it as long as it doesn't affect their combact ability we do it to each other it leaves more time for the battle by saving our time of writing every little none combact sentence and or detail. But I won't do it if you dont want to.Td5 21:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, and while Haru is Aizen-level I wont go and make this a God modding rp I respect you do the same. And if you havent started it yet call it the The ''Ultimate Lion vs Colorless World'' the names of your guys zanpakuto.Td5 21:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Yout turn.Td5 21:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 22:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 22:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Rp You can start the fight now Haru's style isn't not made to really start the fights.Td5 22:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 22:30, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 22:46, December 21, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 23:01, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 23:10, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and your character is at Aizen level and has some good moves so how is my character's moves. And what I posted was a side effect of Haru's spiritual pressure if he focuses at others.Td5 23:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I praise those who deserve it and from what I know you should get it more often, but you need to make your guy talk more."-"Td5 23:50, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I am going working out so after your post I will post one more time but then I wont be able to post for an one and haft hours I have to workout almost everyday to stay athletic.Td5 00:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I destroyed the mountain and Rays clones not Ray himself.Td5 00:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I will not post again for an hour and a haft I am working out.Td5 00:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I am back your post.Td5 02:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) you turn and I just made a plot twist.Td5 03:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) your turn and I made a large post I hope there arent too many spell and grammer errors.Td5 03:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Can you let this attack do some little damage as I did let you hit Haru with that Shockwave please sama.Td5 03:37, December 22, 2010 (UTC) your turn and Haru's maddness is far beyond Aizens.Td5 03:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 04:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your attack.Td5 04:19, December 22, 2010 (UTC) post again I want you to stab haru's heart. He wont die trust me I have something planned and its not a fake haru you will be attacking it will be him.Td5 04:34, December 22, 2010 (UTC) You didn't even take the free auto-hit I gave you to show you a testament of why your character is good work. Oh, well your turn I gave you the free hit you deserve that much for all of your hard work.Td5 04:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I didn't just create this kido its on the Gf Kido page under the Forbidden spells.Td5 05:01, December 22, 2010 (UTC) You there its still your post or did what I wrote make hard for you to write something back.Td5 05:25, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Still your turn or do you need me to repost.Td5 18:49, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turnTd5 19:01, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 19:12, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 19:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 19:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Niriko Do you have any abilities that you want to add to Niriko? If you do feel free to do so lol. Sorry I'm not on chat btw..I'm not at my house. Hope you don't mind =) RazeOfLight 18:33, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Is this really Griz? Not getting mad gasp! lol Jk bro. And yea that's fine. I'm trying to do these RPs as well as adding to our ginto and kido pages. So I'm kinda bleh in la la land haha. RazeOfLight 19:31, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I am not using my Bankai and as is is not releaved yet.Td5 21:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yup! Yes sir! Now we have two more villians! If you have any you want to add or make. Just add them to the antagonists section of G2 =) Oh and remember to add onto the future arc as well. RazeOfLight 22:17, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Haha you can use him your introduction story for G2 like Im doing with Inshu. Or do whatever you want really since its your character lol RazeOfLight 22:38, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Haha yea I know. Its just me and the wife had a bit of a problem so we took some time to relax and calm ourselves before we head back home. The only rason im able to get on is cause she knows this is fun for me. Im not supposed to be on too long thats why i seem to have long periods of activity and then im gone for a bit. I'm hoping things blow over soon but you know how females can be -sigh- lol Well in the mean time you can start your future arc story or the start of your g2 story. If you need any help just lt me know. =) RazeOfLight 02:48, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Well we're just relaxing in the room atm so I have some time in between when she wants to talk and and we're eating to get on. lol But hmmm.....well you could just write about like the start of Ryu's journey and how he develops his powers. Like how I did in my story. You could read that for a bit of inspiration. =) As for the Future RP will i think we will each do one where we branch off to a meeting place of sorts and maybe fight one of the espada on the way or something like that. You could fight one of mine if you wanted that way we have yet another RP to do after this one. =D RazeOfLight 03:11, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Its fine bro. lol Thats what talk pages are for =) Oh do you know why I can't add to the Hado part of our page? It just transforms into a bunch of words and ihave so many I want to add T-T RazeOfLight 03:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok just making sure i wasnt the only one it happened to lol RazeOfLight 04:01, December 23, 2010 (UTC) You want me to name it? Sure bro lol RazeOfLight 04:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha yea. you do. =P RazeOfLight 05:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) TD5 Your turn.Td5 03:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 03:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. what haru said was a bluff just do what ray would do if he didn't know that it was a bluff.Td5 03:26, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and you can end the rp now. I was fun and you do good work in rps and with character creation. One thing don't stop or send the spell or altleast not completely elsewhere let it destroy about haft of the town killing a lot of people so that ray has a real reason to hate haru.Td5 03:50, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, how you like Haru and the rp. And I told you Haru maddness was far beyond Aizen's. You see he believes even if a few trilion people are killed to save the universe from ending at the ends of time he will do it.Td5 04:00, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Also, I forgot to rank your work which I do with anyone I rp with. Yours is 13 out of 10. Forgot to sign.Td5 04:20, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Now, while 13 is higher than 10 the heightest rank I give is 16, just a 10 means advance level to me and anything higher is Genuis level made work and your work is the heightest I have given here out ranking kenji by one point. Now I hope you like Haru just he isn't suppose to laugh and talk so much but he is madder than Aizen.Td5 04:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Howdy Sure thing, Grizz! I ain't usin' Kenji though, 'cause I've already got two planned for him and having three fusions for a single character is just way too much lol. Who'd ya have in mind for it, then? Kenji Hiroshi 16:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I think I'll go with Yoshiro Kazuki then and make this one somethin' special. Raze and I came up with a way that we can have a fusion character without arguin' about who gets the most from whatever fusee skills and personality wise. I make my own page, when Yoshiro leads the fusion, and you make your own when Ray leads it and we take parts from each character, but more from our own. That okay? The two results will be different, but similar lol. Kenji Hiroshi 16:35, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Naw, we just make the character articles separately because the fusion can have two results. Mine (Yoshiro leads) and yours (Ray leads). They'll be similar, but have different powers, personality and appearances depending on who leads the fusion. Kenji Hiroshi 16:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ever watch Dragon Ball Z? Goku and Vegeta fuse using two different methods, the fusion dance and the potara earrings. Each method creates a different result. Fusion dance = Gogeta. Potara earrings = Vegito. Its the same idea here, pal. If Yoshiro leads = My version of the fusion character. If Ray leads = Your version of the fusion character. Kenji Hiroshi 16:59, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Fusion Technique. Everything is explained in this page, dude. I'll make mine later, when I can get round to drawing up his actual abilities and get pictures to show the result lol. Kenji Hiroshi 17:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine by me, Grizz. Kenji Hiroshi 17:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) GF Recruiting Please remove the newest member... you failed to meet the two requirements needed bro. You have to get them to have at least 3 support votes and have them start and do fairly well in an RP. Unless I missed anything and in that case my bad =P RazeOfLight 20:34, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually its your turn. lol Oh i think i will be back on chat tonight...we decided to have a bit of fun instead of leaving like we planned. Im def not complaining lol. =P RazeOfLight 21:01, December 23, 2010 (UTC) your post. and i think that user replied to you on their own talk page instea of yourse. so you may want to check that out =) RazeOfLight 21:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure i like it pal! You mind if i do a few edits like the names or something cause you know every kuchiki has like a poetic theme right (rukia and dance, byakuya and acts) i was thinking hers could be acts or something like that...ill add it later then you can tell me what you think lol. RazeOfLight 22:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) hahaha kk. well if i post slow its cause im working on the new class of characters lol RazeOfLight 23:47, December 23, 2010 (UTC) New Kind Of Characters Hey I was thinking what if we were to create our own kind of characters? Like they arent really a 'race' just more of a character class. Like we made ninjas or something. Like the melee form of the quincies or something. Like they use spiritual blades of reiryoku instead of spirit bows and have their own set of spells or something. What do you think? RazeOfLight 22:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) haha if you could start finding some cool 'ninjutsu' pics that would be awesome! =D RazeOfLight 23:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) sorry man. i told you we stayed a bit longer. =) but we are on the way home currently now. thank goodness we have this wireless thing. she wanted to drive so im on the computer lol. but i will be on all tomorrow unless i get attacked by her or a giant alien =D oh I have the new character thing created for the most part. chck it out when you get the chance Masukage RazeOfLight 03:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) T-T Haha what happened yesterday? Everytime I got on chat no one was on at all. I was like whoa! lol but merry christmas bro! RazeOfLight 14:39, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I like your work.Td5 04:45, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I like to create. You think know noone else likes your work or something. Plus you think my work is good I just think its original.Td5 05:13, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I was just asking a question as I don't know how you feel. I think you do have good work though. Now don't mistake my honesty for pity or anything like that. You are a good writer and I like your characters. My reason to create as other than working out, cooking, and tv ;fanfiction is my only pass time. Now here is the hundred trilion dollar question do you think you are a good writer?Td5 05:53, December 27, 2010 (UTC) You got a second.Td5 03:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Do you think the ability to saved or take souls for hell and let them repent for their sins resulting in them becoming pluses or prue dead human souls again is an unusal ability?Td5 03:13, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I gave it to the spirit race that Shino belongs to explain why some of world of the living's religions calls them pagan gods. A word of advice about critics no matter how elegent, beautiful, weird , bad etc someone's creations are always taked about in a negative way to some degree even a little. I am not even free from this and thats a good thing even if I cannot make everyone I want to please as many people with my creations as possible it is haft the reason I create in the first place.Td5 03:31, December 29, 2010 (UTC) =D I thought you could use this picture for your masukage if you wanted =) RazeOfLight 03:56, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Remember i said i was at a bday party? Im just waiting for it to get set up. Im not on my co m so i dont know my password since i just have saved on there. lol but i will take my turn on the RP after I finish all my characters and stuff. That way i get it all out the way and can completely focus. =) Make sure you get all charcaters done as well. Oh and Ruiko is done let me know what you think. RazeOfLight 04:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC)